


Unwrapped

by nightwalker



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, In the usual places, Just ribbons, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Steve Rogers, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve each have a surprise for the other. Turns out they were thinking along similar lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from Brandnewfashion.

Steve woke up slowly, drifting on the edge of wakefulness for a long moment. The blankets were warm and heavy over him, the room was quiet and peaceful, and Tony’s mouth was gentle against his. 

He sighed into the kiss, stretching a little just to feel the muscles in his legs and back sing. He reached out with one hand for Tony and was rewarded with skin, soft and warm over hard muscle and so familiar to Steve’s touch. Tony ended the kiss as Steve wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. “Morning.”

Steve hummed, eyes still closed. He was still on the edge of sleep and was tempted to curl up around Tony and drift off again. He let his hands wander a little, stroking over Tony’s back and down to cup one form, round cheek in his palm. “Morning,” he said finally. He forced his eyes open and Tony was resting on one elbow, leaning over him with a soft smile, his hair still tousled from sleep.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony said quietly and Steve’s eyes widened a little. Tony laughed. “I almost forgot, too. It’s been a hell of a few days, hasn’t it?”

“But we made it.” Steve tugged and Tony leaned down for another kiss, lips slightly chapped against Steve’s. “We’re here together. That’s the part that matters.”

“Always,” Tony said quietly, rubbing a thumb over Steve’s jaw. “I got you a present.”

“Yeah?” Steve kissed Tony’s breast, just above his heart, hair tickling his chin. His cock stirred lazily as he dragged his nails over the skin of Tony’s hip, just hard enough to feel, not to mark. “I have all the present I could ever want right here in my arm-“ He paused as his hand brushed against something unfamiliar. Something that crinkled. “Tony.”

Tony smirked. “Merry Christmas.”

Steve pushed the blankets back. “Red, white and blue? Really?”

The ribbon tied around Tony’s cock was thick and brightly colored and covered in glittery silver stars. Steve brushed his fingers over it and Tony twitched, breath hitching as his cock thickened even further and Steve felt an answering rush of heat in his groin.

“It’s just not very Christmas-y,” Steve said as he dragged his thumb over the head of Tony’s cock, smearing pre-come around the tip.

“Had to make sure people knew who it belonged to,” Tony said breathlessly. “Hope you like it.”

Steve bent down to kiss the purple tip of Tony’s cock, tasting salt and heat, feeling the way it twitched against his mouth. “I love it,” he said in a low voice, licking pre-come off his lips. “And it comes so prettily wrapped. I think we should leave it wrapped up for a while,” he said as he rose up onto his knees and pressed Tony down to the bed beneath him. He hooked one of Tony’s legs over his shoulder and slid a hand between his cheeks, probing gently at the opening to his body, slipping two fingers in without resistance, the skin already slick and stretched. “Someone planned ahead,” he said, working a third finger in while Tony moaned low in his throat and clutched the sheets. “Did you get ready in the bathroom?” He leaned down to press his mouth against Tony’s ear, his cock thick and heavy against Tony’s belly as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. “Or did you lie here in our bed and get yourself ready for me? Did you fuck yourself open while I was lying beside you? Did you get yourself hard watching me sleep?”

“Steve,” Tony gasped. His eyes were bright, his gaze fixed on Steve’s hand as it worked him open. His chest and thighs were already covered with a sheen of sweat.

“The ribbon is even the same color as my uniform. How long did you have to look for it?” Steve twisted his hand as he pulled it free, patting Tony’s cock gently as he keened. “If I took you downstairs like this, everyone would know who you wrapped yourself up so pretty for as soon as they saw it. Strangers on the street would know.” He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked him idly as he spoke. “Is that what you wanted, Tony? Do you want them to see that this is mine?”

“I don’t care what they see,” Tony gasped, back arching into Steve’s touch. “It doesn’t matter what they see. You know I’m yours.” He unclenched one fist from the sheets and reached up to wrap his arm around Steve’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh behind his right shoulder as Tony clung to him. “It’s always for you.”

He shifted his hips, leaned in until he could push himself into the slick, welcoming heat of Tony’s body. He watched Tony’s face, but there was no hint of discomfort and Tony yielded beneath him, letting Steve settle deep inside him with a heavy sigh.

Steve stroked one hand down Tony’s chest, lingered on the soft, delicate skin of his belly, pressing down just enough to watch Tony’s eyes flare with heat as he arched beneath him. Then he touched the ribbon, ran his fingers over each loop, ghosting his fingers over the thick width of ribbon that was wrapped carefully around the base of the shaft. He held himself perfectly still as Tony whimpered and strained beneath him, trying to rock himself against Steve’s fingers. “Look at you,” Steve said as he finally touched him, wrapping his fingers around the unwrapped part of his cock. “So eager.” He squeezed, so gently, and Tony cried out, cock jumping against Steve’s palm, his entire body arching up off the bed. “So beautiful.” He ran his thumb over the head, where Tony was dripping wet and the skin was flushed an even darker shade of red. “So _mine_.” He pumped his hand twice, careful not to damage the bow.”I like to take my time unwrapping my presents, Tony. I think I might take all day to get around to unwrapping this one.”

The sound that crawled out of Tony’s throat was half groan, half whine. “Steve.”

“I think I’m going to fuck you,” Steve said in a hushed voice. “I’m going to make you come all over this bow. And then I’m going to keep you all wrapped up so that when we go downstairs, when we’re having breakfast with our team and opening our gifts, the whole time I’ll know I still have the most important gift left to unwrap.” He rocked back, dragged his cock out of Tony’s body until just the tip remained pressed against him and Tony was whining and squirming, trying to fuck himself back onto Steve’s cock.

“When should I unwrap you, Tony?” Steve gripped Tony’s hip with his free hand as he shoved back into him, quick and just hard enough to make Tony’s body move against the sheets with every thrust. “Should we slip away after the other gifts have been opened? Or should we wait till after dinner?” He pumped Tony’s cock harder, the skin growing even slicker as it dripped over his hand. “I could check beneath the table, make sure you were still wrapped up all nice and pretty for me. I’d have to keep you hard so it didn’t slip off. Maybe wait till bedtime and strip you down until all that’s left is that crumpled, wilted bow around your aching cock and just fuck you again and again-“

He stroked Tony harder as his own thrusts became harder, more irregular. “If I had my way, I’d find something to mark you as mine, so everyone could know just by looking at you.” He could feel Tony’s nails digging into his back, feel Tony’s body begin to tighten around his cock. “I’d make sure the whole world knew I was the one you chose.”

“God.” Tony’s voice was breathless and broke on the vowel. “Only you, I’ll always – oh god, Steve, please.”

“Tell me.” Steve gripped him harder, fucked him faster. Sweat was dripping down his throat and he could feel orgasm uncurling deep in his belly. “I’ll give it to you, but you have to tell me.”

Tony’s nails dragged across his back as he stared up at Steve, blue eyes blissed out, face and throat flushed red. His chest was heaving for breath and his belly quivered with every thrust. He was so close Steve could taste it, but he knew he could make him hover here on the brink for a while longer.

“Tell me,” Steve said again and Tony moaned.

“Come inside me,” Tony panted, blue eyes fixed on Steve’s face.

It wasn’t what Steve had expected him to say and he almost lost it then and there. “You first,” he said through clenched teeth, forcing himself to keep moving when all he wanted was to bury himself as deep as he could get. “This is my present, so you first.”

“Wanna feel you.” Tony writhed against the sheets, trying to drag Steve closer. “Wanna feel it when you come, so hot I can feel it from the inside, so hard I’m dripping with your come for _hours_.” He wrapped his other arm around Steve’s neck and hung on so he could catch Steve’s mouth in a wet, dirty kiss. “I’m all yours,” he panted against Steve’s mouth. “ _Take me, _. Make me feel it for the rest of the day. When we’re opening our presents I want to _ache_ so I remember that you’ve already given me the only present I need. Come in me, Steve, now, _take me_ -“__

__Steve swore, something loud and obscene that made Tony’s eyes flare even brighter and clenched his hand around Tony’s cock, twisting his wrist at the head with every stroke. Tony threw his head back and keened, voice practically breaking every time Steve stroked over the head. He rocked his hips harder, fucking into Tony with rough, wet slaps that forced breathless sobs out of Tony. His arms were shaking as he clung to Steve’s shoulders, his breath coming faster and more desperate by the second._ _

__“Now,” Steve grated out, sweat dripping in his eyes, his own cock aching and desperate. “ _Now_ , Tony, come on, baby, while I’m still hard, I want to feel you come on my cock. Just for me, Tony. Come.”_ _

__Tony sobbed, a great, heaving breath that shook his whole body and then he was coming, cock pulsing in Steve’s grip, painting the bow and Tony’s belly with thick ropes of semen. He shook with the force of it and Steve bit his lip hard enough to leave marks in his own skin as he gathered Tony up against his chest and leaned back on his heels._ _

__Tony settled in his lap, boneless and trembling, a long moan coming from his mouth as his weight pushed Steve even deeper. He shuddered as Steve rocked his hips up into him, sacrificing speed for depth, hands gripping Tony’s waist with bruising strength as he lifted Tony up his cock and them pulled him down to meet each hard thrust. The bow crinkled between them, rubbing against Steve’s stomach._ _

__“Steve,” Tony groaned. He leaned against Steve’s chest and pressed his face to Steve’s throat. He rolled his hips into Steve’s next thrust and clenched his muscles around Steve’s cock._ _

__“I want you,” Steve gasped against Tony’s ear. He could feel his orgasm like heat pooling at the base of his cock. His next thrust was off-pace and rough. “Tony-”_ _

__“Shh.” Tony stroked a hand down his back as he bore down on Steve’s cock again. “You have me. I’m right here.” He kissed the side of Steve’s head and rocked into the next thrust, gasping as Steve pounded into him. “You promised. Let me have it.”_ _

__Steve couldn’t stop the sound that dragged its way out of his throat, high-pitched and whining as his orgasm struck like lightning dancing through his nerves. He clutched Tony close to him and panted against his throat as he spilled himself inside Tony’s body._ _

__For a long moment all he was aware of was his own breath and the warm heat of Tony’s body wrapped around his softening cock. Gradually he was aware of Tony stroking his back, murmuring praise and soft words against Steve’s ear._ _

__He fell backwards, dragging Tony down to lay on his chest. His cock pulled free and Tony protested wordlessly, squirming his way up Steve’s chest to kiss him, lazy and wet while Steve got his breath back._ _

__Steve ran his hands over Tony’s hips, soothing the marks left by his hands. There would be bruises in the morning, but pale ones that would fade quickly. “God, you feel so good,” he said, his tongue still thick in his mouth, his brain still short-circuiting with the after-effects of orgasm._ _

__Tony chuckled. “You feel good, too,” he said, wriggling his hips against Steve’s_ _

__Steve groaned and kissed him as he grabbed Tony’s ass in his hands and squeezed briefly before trailing his fingers down the cleft to press inside his body. Tony moaned into the kiss and squirmed as Steve worked a finger inside him. Lubricant and his own come made Tony slick enough that he could slide in without resistance, thrusting his finger in and out idly, enjoying the wet sounds and the way Tony shivered against him._ _

__“You want to go again?” Tony asked. He was still soft against Steve’s stomach but he could probably come again – they weren’t either of them teenagers but they were hardly decrepit and Steve knew Tony’s body, knew how to make it feel good._ _

__Steve caught his mouth in another kiss and they stayed like that for a long minute, kissing slow and deep while Tony rolled his hips and lazily fucked himself on Steve’s finger._ _

__Eventually Steve pulled back and let his head sink down into the pillows. “We’ll be late to breakfast,” Steve said regretfully. “They’ll come looking for us eventually.”_ _

__Tony pressed a kiss against the hollow of his throat. “It won’t be the first time one of our teammates pounded on the door.”_ _

__Steve laughed. “They’re getting smarter. They’ll send Logan and he’ll narrate everything he can hear and smell through the door like he did to Clint and Jess.”_ _

__Tony shuddered. “Point taken.”_ _

__Steve pulled his finger out of Tony’s body and gripped his ass, squeezing him gently. “Come take a shower with me. I’ll clean you up.”_ _

__“The bow will get wet.”_ _

__Steve rolled them onto their sides and reached between them to trace a finger over the somewhat battered bow, still tied firmly to the base of Tony’s cock. “I think it’s served its purpose,” he said softly, pressing a kiss against Tony’s bottom lip._ _

__“We could, if you want. Leave it on,” Tony clarified. “Maybe rinse it off or something, but-”_ _

__“I think that would just chafe.” Steve gave Tony’s cock a fond stroke before he rolled over and got up on his feet. He reached for Tony and pulled him up beside him, lingering for a long moment to hold Tony in his arms and kiss him again._ _

__Tony sighed into the kiss. “You really seemed to like the idea.”_ _

__“You know me,” Steve said with a rueful smile. “Anything to mark my territory.”_ _

__“I like it,” Tony said lowly. He didn’t look at Steve, his eyes lingering on the hollow of Steve’s throat. “I ah – I’ve had people get possessive before but – they just didn’t want anyone else fucking their property. You – it’s different now. It’s like you’re showing me off. Like you’re _proud_.”_ _

__Steve nosed at Tony’s temple, brushed his lips over the soft skin. “I am proud,” he said quietly. “So proud that man as smart and kind and _good_ as Tony Stark would choose me. I’d take out a billboard if I didn’t think Pepper would hunt me down and kill me.”_ _

__Tony shook his head. “You have terrible taste,” he said, but he was smiling._ _

__“Lies and slander,” Steve said. “I have amazing taste. After all, I chose you and I love you more than anything.”_ _

__“I’m pretty sure you just made my case for me,” Tony said dryly. “But only an idiot would argue with you so I’m going to shut up.”_ _

__“God you’re sexy when you’re smart.” Steve dropped a kiss against his mouth and reached down to carefully untie the rumpled bow. He dropped it on the floor beside the bed with a mental reminder to deal with it after their shower before Jarvis or one of the housekeepers saw it. He ran his fingers down Tony’s cock, stroking the soft skin. “I really liked my present, Tony. Thank you.”_ _

__Tony ran a finger over Steve’s jaw. “I’d say yes, you know,” he said softly. “If you ever find some way to mark me that everyone can see, I’d say yes.” He smiled, and his eyes were bright. “I’d be proud.”_ _

__Steve caught his face between his hands and kissed him for a long time._ _

__Their teammates did, eventually, send Wolverine to get them to breakfast._ _

__****_ _

__“Preseeeeeeents!” Jan caroled as she jumped up from the breakfast table. She was wearing a Santa hat perched jauntily on her head, jingle bell earrings that chimed with every move she made, and a red velvet dress trimmed in faux white fur. She grabbed Hank by the arm and half-dragged him out of his chair before he could get his feet under him. “Last one to the living room has to hand them out!”_ _

__There was a flurry of chairs being pushed back as most of the team tripped over themselves trying not to be last. Tony, cuddled up against Steve’s side, didn’t bother to move, and Carol rolled her eyes as she stood. “Children,” she said. “Come on lovebirds, they’ll riot if we make them wait.”_ _

__Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head. “Go on. I don’t mind handing them out.”_ _

__“That’s because you’re the Dad,” Tony teased, running his fingers over Steve’s stomach before he stood, following Carol into the living room where their teammates were already making a commotion._ _

__“Go along, Captain.” Jarvis waved him away from the table where the wreckage of a truly impressive breakfast for more than a dozen people littered every part of the surface. “I’ll clear the table and set out some snacks and appetizers to tide everyone over until dinner is ready.”_ _

__“Not yet, Jarvis.” Steve licked his lips. “I want you to be there while we open gifts. You’re family, you should join us. I – it’s really important to me that you be there this year.”_ _

__Jarvis paused, eyes narrowing as he regarded Steve with a considering stare._ _

__“I’ll help with the dishes after,” Steve promised._ _

__“Captain,” Jarvis said sternly. “If you are implying what I believe you are implying you will absolutely _not_ be doing any dishes, do you understand me?”_ _

__“ _Cap!_ ” Clint hollered from the living room. “Shake a leg, gramps, some of us want to get this over with while we’re still young!”_ _

__Steve rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and resisted the urge to point out that Clint was, technically, the exact same age he was. It wouldn’t do any good._ _

__Tony beamed when he saw Jarvis and gestured for the butler to sit beside him on the couch._ _

__“First up!” Steve grabbed a small box wrapped in silver paper. “To Jan, from Hank!”_ _

__He kept the gifts moving. There were too many of them for them to all open their presents one at a time – they’d be in there all day. Every now and then someone got something that they’d call everyone’s attention to – This year mostly everyone stopped every couple of minutes to coo over Dani Cage’s dress, hair bow, doll and tiny little patent leather shoes – but for the most part it was a flurry of torn paper and pleased exclamations._ _

__He paused to watch Jarvis open the present Tony had gotten him: a rich brown leather photo album full of digitally restored pictures of Jarvis’s life with the Stark family. The older man definitely teared up as he flipped through the pages, half the team leaning over the back of the couch to coo over pictures of baby Tony – and to shamelessly tease over pictures of teenage Tony._ _

__“The perm was a terrible idea,” Tony sighed. “I blame Rhodey.”_ _

__“That’s fair,” Carol said. She was wearing a crown made of several dozen adhesive bows. “Trust me guys, the buzz cut was the best thing the Air Force ever did for Rhodey.”_ _

__“All right, we’ve got one more gift.” Steve grabbed a large box wrapped in red glitter paper and set it down in front of Tony. “To Tony. From Steve.”_ _

__Jan practically crawled over the back of the couch. “Ooh, it’s a big one! Tony must have been _very_ good to Santa this year.”_ _

__“Very naughty, more like,” Carol said and Peter snickered._ _

__“Perverts,” Tony accused as he carefully removed the bright gold ribbon. Jarvis watched him attentively, offering Steve only one raised eyebrow._ _

__Tony carefully peeled back the paper and opened the box to reveal… another box. This one wrapped in blue paper with white and silver snowflakes. “Steven,” he said._ _

__Jarvis suppressed a small smile, obviously ahead of the rest of them in getting where this was going. “Go on, Anthony. The Captain did a lovely job wrapping them.”_ _

__Tony ripped open the box and pulled out a third one, this one covered in bright pink My Little Pony paper Just like Dani’s presents had been wrapped in. “Did we run out of paper, Steve?” he asked as he worked the paper loose at the corners. He opened the box and looked ruefully amused to pull out a fourth box, smaller yet._ _

__“I told you that I like to take my time opening presents,” Steve said. His throat was dry all of a sudden, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth, his words thick and clumsy on his tongue. Tony ripped open the fourth box and pulled out a fifth one, wrapped in the comic pages from the Sunday paper. Tony rolled his eyes but was smiling as he tore into this box only to reveal a sixth box, wrapped in white paper covered with green and red stylized Christmas trees and small enough to hold in the palm of his hand._ _

__Behind him, Jan’s eyes were wide and anticipatory. Carol and Rhodey were watching Steve with narrowed eyes. MJ was slapping Peter on the arm repeatedly to get his attention away from his phone and Jess Jones was holding Dani up so she could see._ _

__“And – I know it’s got your name on it, but this is the most selfish gift I’ve ever given anyone.” His voice wavered a little as Tony pulled away the last of the paper to find the jewelry box. Jarvis had one hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other pressed against his chest, his eyes fixed firmly on Tony’s face._ _

__Tony looked – he was staring at the box in his suddenly shaking hands._ _

__“It’s really more a present to me,” Steve said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the heat building up behind his eyes as Tony carefully opened the box. It was empty and he finally looked up._ _

__Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he’d been holding onto for a few weeks now, the one only Pepper had known about until now. He was dimly aware of Jan’s high-pitched shriek, of his teammates encouraging cheers, but all of it faded out like white noise as he knelt on one knee in front of Tony and offered him the ring. “I told you once that I was proud to be the person you chose to love,” he said. “And that must have been the worst understatement any man’s ever made. Proud is only part of it. I’ve been blessed with a friendship and a love that most men spend their entire lives searching for.” He had to smile, couldn’t stop himself. “I’d wait another seventy years for you if I had to, Tony Stark.”_ _

__“Steve.” Tony’s hand was shaking as he reached for the ring, but the smile on his face was brilliant and uninhibited. “Oh, God, Steve, come here.”_ _

__Steve stood and Tony grabbed him by the hand, dragged him forward until he was half sitting on Tony’s lap. His team was cheering and he could feel people slapping him on the back, but the only thing he really noticed was Tony’s arm around him and Tony’s voice against his ear chanting “Yes, yes, yes,” as Steve slid the ring onto his finger._ _

__“I told you I’d do it if I could,” Steve said quietly. “Find a way to mark you so the whole world knew you were mine.”_ _

__Tony shook his head. “You idiot,” he said fondly. He pressed his palm to Steve’s cheek and the metal of the ring was cool against Steve’s skin. “I told you then that I’d say yes.”_ _

__Steve covered Tony’s hand with his own. He rubbed a finger over the ring on Tony’s finger and felt something fluttery and warm deep in his stomach. “If it takes the rest of my life, I’ll make you feel as happy and safe and loved as you’ve made me.”_ _

__“You idiot,” Tony said. He was grinning and his eyes were starting to glisten. “Take me back to bed, Steve. I feel like I have one more present to unwrap.”_ _


End file.
